Pinkie Pie
'Pinkie Pie, '''short for '''Pinkamena Diane Pie, ' is an Earth mare who represents the Element of Laughter. She is the daughter of Igneous Pie and Cloudy Quartz. She is the younger sister of Limestone and Maud Pie and older twin sister of Marble Pie. Appearance Pinkie Pie has bright pink fur, with a darker pink, curly mane and tail. She has blue eyes and a cutie mark of three balloons (two yellow, one blue). Personality Pinkie Pie is very upbeat and goofy, often making silly songs and bouncing and prancing along. She is usually very optimistic and likes to cheer up her friends. She likes parties and works with the Cakes at Sugarcube Corner as a baker and party planner and also has a huge appetite; being able to swallow a large cake whole. She puts hot sauce on cupcakes and doesn't flinch, but even she found the rainbow too spicy. While Pinkie can be oblivious to other ponies' unhappiness, which can occasionally come across as insensitive, she always wants what's best for ponies and is unhappy if she knows a pony is sad. She's also quite brave, being able to laugh at her fears and therefore be unafraid. She also likes to do "Pinkie Promises", which she takes very seriously. Early Life As a filly, she lived on a rock farm with her parents and sisters. On the rock farm, nobody expressed much emotion but she still had fun with her older sister Maud, who taught her how to make food out of rocks. According to the song "Giggle at the Ghosties", Pinkie used to be scared of the dark until her visiting grandmother (Grammy Pie) taught her to laugh at her fears to make them go away. She used to have straight hair (and it sometimes goes straight when she's lonely) but upon witnessing a sonic rainboom, it puffed up in wonder and stayed that way. Said wonder, combined with joy, led to the young Pinkie Pie making her first party, thereby earning her cutie mark and making her parents smile for the first time. She has also ice skated since a very young age, and, unlike Twilight and most humans, she has never slipped or fallen on her first go. Trivia * She may be distantly related to Applejack, however, that's left unclear. * She is a year younger than Fluttershy. * She is able to bounce on her tail. * On the subject of sneezing, she once sneezed confetti. * She can understand frogs. * She owns a toothless miniature alligator named Gummy. * She wrote the songs A Hop Skip and a Jump, Giggle At the Ghosties, Cupcakes, I'm At the Grand Galloping Gala, Smile Smile Smile and Evil Enchantress. Pinkie Sense Pinkie Pie has an ability known as "The Pinkie Sense", that can predict the future. The different types of predictions are listed as follows. # Pinchy knee = something scary is going to happen. # Whole body shaking = something unexpected, also known as a "doozy", is going to happen. # Twitchy tail = something will fall from the sky. # Itchy nose = a swarm of bees will fly by. # Floppy ears (by itself) = someone will need to take a bath. # Floppy ears + Fluttery eyes + Wobbly knees = Look out for opening doors. # Floppy ears + Twitchy knees + Fluttery eyes = There will be a rainbow. # Itchy back = She will have a lucky day. # Achy shoulder = There's an alligator in the bathtub. Category:Female